outpostfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Daniel Smith
My Talk Page My talk page. This is where the members and unregistered contributers can ask me questions about the site, my interest in Outpost, and other things concerning the Wiki and me. Hello Hi I just wanted introduce myself to this wiki I am a big fan of the movie outpost and I am happy that we get to work together on another wiki! Photos Hi Daniel its Starship Troopers just saying if you are in need of a photo just ask me I will be more then happy to add a picture to this wiki. Sorry Sorry I could not get the picture any bigger but that was the best i could do but I will try again. Fixed... Kind of I fixed the photos the best I could they are a littlie bigger so that you can see them but if they are in full size they are way to big. Friends List Hi I just wanted to say I have no problem at all with this. Also I found some great Outpost photos I am having a littile problem uploading them but I think I can get them up soon. Back Hi I am back sorry I have been off for a while but I am back and ready to work. Brandon My name is Brandon oh and sorry I have ben off for some time my computer has been slow. User of the Month Thank you very much for this honor and I will continue to work on this wiki. Re: Unfortunate News Yes it is very sad that we are the only ones and I will help as much as I can to this wiki. RE: Hello Hi Daniel I am doing fine sorry I havent been on for some time. Hi Hey It has been some time when we last talked sorry I havent been on for some time I have a lot of school work. Guns Used in Outpost Actually there was no UMP .45 used in the movie! The gun DC and the other soldier used were Heckler and Koch G36c compact assault rifiles, not Smgs. ```` Concerning the DEFCON System... Hello Daniel. I figured here would be the best place to talk to you without alerting other users... Refer to the title and contact me when you can. This is top secret, nobody else should no about this... CaptainMacMillan Trust No One And Leave No Stone Unturned... 23:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello? You gonna respond? We need to talk about this... CaptainMacMillan Trust No One And Leave No Stone Unturned... 01:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:DEFCON No I was saying we should secretly remove it. I did it as a distraction. Hi Daniel! :D 04:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Shit son! your back! thanks, i was just hoping you would come back alot, hhs also (im that desperate) the wiki is full of pussys, bronys and then theres Vi, just ask why i was banned. Camalex98 (talk) 14:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. please get my ass unbanned (this is actually camalex97) Active Members CarverSindile (talk) 04:08, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Am I the only active member on this site anymore? CarverSindile (talk) 04:08, January 7, 2019 (UTC)